1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensing circuit, and particularly, to a sensing circuit for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices use sensing circuits to measure physical quantity around the electronic devices. Generally, a sensing circuit includes sensors, linear optocouplers, and controllers; sensing signals generated by the sensors are transferred with electrical isolation by the linear optocouplers to the controllers for analyzing. However, referring to FIG. 1, in a traditional sensing circuit, if eight sensors (S1-S8) are used, eight linear optocouplers (K1-K8) are required to be correspondingly connected with the eight sensors, and this increases cost.